Hồi ký của tôi
by hamanomichiyo2610
Summary: Đây là một câu chuyện, là một cuốn nhật ký chất chứa những nỗi lòng của Ran Mori trong suốt quãng thời gian Shinichi vắng mặt. Cuốn nhật ký này ghi lại những bất an, những hoang mang, những ngọt ngào của Ran trên con đường tìm đến với tình yêu, tìm lại sự tự tin và hạnh phúc xứng đáng thuộc về mình.
1. Giới thiệu

Tittle: My diary - Hồi ký của tôi

Author: Hamano Michiyo

Thể loại: Lãng mạn, hài hước, một chút vấn vương...

Tình trạng: đã hoàn thành

**Giới thiệu**

Đây là một câu chuyện, là một cuốn nhật ký chất chứa những nỗi lòng của Ran Mori trong suốt quãng thời gian Shinichi vắng mặt.

Xuyên suốt câu chuyện là những dòng hồi ký của Ran, là những bất an, lo sợ đan xen những ký ức ngọt ngào của cô ấy đối với Shinichi – người bạn thanh mai trúc mã, và cũng là chàng trai cô ấy hằng yêu mến. Có những lúc cô ấy thấy sợ hãi và muốn dừng lại, nhưng những kỉ niệm tuyệt vời trong quá khứ đã trở thành động lực giúp Ran tiếp tục vững bước.

Không con đường nào đến với tình yêu là dễ dàng, kể cả con đường đã được định sẵn ngay từ khi ta còn thơ ấu. Khi mối tình thầm kín suốt mười sáu năm trời vấp phải chông gai, cô ấy đã làm thế nào để vượt qua được nó?

Cuốn nhật ký này ghi lại những bất an, những hoang mang, những ngọt ngào của Ran trên con đường tìm đến với tình yêu, tìm lại sự tự tin và hạnh phúc xứng đáng thuộc về mình.

**Lời tác giả**

Khi bắt tay vào viết shortfic này, tôi chỉ muốn tập trung vào Ran thôi, nên đã chọn thể loại hồi ký, đứng từ góc nhìn của cô ấy để thể hiện cá tính và suy nghĩ của mình.

Tôi chưa từng nghĩ giữa Ran và Shinichi sẽ có một khó khăn trở ngại là một kẻ thứ ba nào đó, nếu có, thì đó chẳng qua sẽ chỉ là hiểu lầm, là bởi họ quá ít quan tâm nhau, chưa đủ hiểu về nhau nên mới thế. Lúc mới yêu ai chẳng từng như vậy. Tôi muốn kể về con đường Ran vượt qua những bất an, hoang mang của bản thân để có thể tin tưởng và yêu thương Shinichi nhiều hơn nữa. Trên con đường ấy, sẽ thấp thoáng bóng dáng những người bạn, những người thân, những kỉ niệm ngọt ngào trong quá khứ, như những chất xúc tác tuyệt vời gắn kết họ lại gần nhau hơn.

Cô ấy chỉ là một cô gái trẻ, còn rất trẻ, trong tim cô ấy có những tổn thương và cô đơn cất giấu theo tháng năm, dù đã phong kín nhưng không phải nó chưa từng tồn tại. Tôi muốn nói về cái cách Shinichi đã xuất hiện và thay đổi cuộc đời cô ấy, và nói về cái cách cô ấy nhận ra Shinichi yêu thương mình đến mức nào. Tình yêu của họ trong tôi như một sợi dây tơ hồng mong manh mà khó đứt, không dễ sẽ chia lìa.

Có thể bạn nghĩ cô ấy đa nghi, mít ướt và đanh đá, nhưng đôi khi, cáu giận và phát tiết ra ngoài cũng là một cách để che giấu bản thân, thay vì im lặng.


	2. Part I

**Note**

+ Một số chi tiết trong fic được giữ nguyên từ trong truyện hoặc phim, nếu có, tôi sẽ khai thác từ góc nhìn cảm xúc.

+ Một số chi tiết được xây dựng nên từ trí tưởng tượng của người viết, nhằm làm câu chuyện thêm sâu sắc và phong phú hơn.

+Vì nó là hồi ký của Ran, nên khó tránh khỏi có điều khó hiểu. Nếu bạn thắc mắc, hãy comment, tôi sẽ giải đáp.

Fic có tất cả 3 phần.

**PART I**

**Ngày 15 tháng 7 năm 2013. Trời nắng.**

Ngồi một mình trong góc quán cà phê cũ kĩ, thưởng thức một ly Latte, và chìm trong tĩnh lặng. Poirot giờ này vắng đến tang thương, hay tại vì những bất an lo sợ trong lòng khiến tôi nhìn thứ gì cũng đều trở nên u ám vậy.

Hai ngày nay Conan không có nhà, thằng bé đang đi cắm trại cùng bác tiến sĩ và bọn trẻ. Đôi lúc ước nếu bản thân có thể quay lại quãng thời gian ấy thì thật tốt, Shinichi vẫn sẽ còn ở đây, mọi thứ vẫn nguyên vẹn như lúc đầu, không ai thay đổi, không ai lãng quên. Thời gian thật sự là một thứ vũ khí tàn ác, nó tựa như lưỡi hái của tử thần, tàn phá nhan sắc, hủy hoại tâm hồn và mài mòn đi những nhiệt huyết thanh xuân tươi trẻ nhất của con người.

Nhìn lại mình, 16 tuổi, tôi của hôm nay đang khao khát điều gì?

Tôi muốn một phép màu nào đó đưa mẹ mình quay trở lại, để căn nhà giống như ngày xưa, có hơi ấm và tiếng cười. Chỉ tiếc, điều ước đó 10 năm qua không thể trở thành hiện thực.

Hình như cách đây rất lâu, trong một đêm thất tịch nào đó, tôi đã cầm tay Shinichi, ước có thể mãi mãi nắm tay cậu ấy trọn đời. Chẳng bao lâu nữa sẽ lại là một đêm thất tịch mới. Shinichi, cậu đi rồi, điều ước này của tớ, liệu có phải sẽ là mười năm nữa hay không?

Mười năm, mười năm, đủ để biến tôi từ một đứa bé gái chỉ biết rấm rứt khóc thầm lặng mỗi khi đêm xuống trở thành người mạnh mẽ như bây giờ. Thế nhưng, nếu lại có thêm mười năm nữa, chỉ sợ tôi của tương lai không thể giữ vững cái chấp niệm ngây ngô của tuổi trẻ này.

Phải làm thế nào, để níu giữ thời gian? Phải làm thế nào, để giữ vững niềm tin ấy?

Con người đôi khi rất kỳ lạ. Có những quãng thời gian trong đời, họ cho rằng niềm tin đó là vĩnh viễn và bất diệt, không gì có thể thay thế được. Nhưng ai biết sức mạnh của thời gian khủng khiếp đến cỡ nào, thấm thoắt trong chớp mắt, ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, những cố chấp ngày ấy chỉ như một giấc mơ.

Shinichi, tớ phải làm gì bây giờ? Tớ muốn tin cậu, tớ muốn giữ mãi niềm tin ấy cho đến ngày cậu trở về, nhưng nếu thật sự phải một mình bước đi trong mười năm nữa, tớ sợ rằng bản thân sẽ không chịu đựng được.

Shinichi, cậu có hiểu cảm giác ấy hay không? Như hạt cát lọt qua kẽ tay, như vốc nước dần vơi không sao níu giữ được. Tình cảm của chúng ta, thật sự sẽ có một ngày bị thời gian mài mòn và phá hủy thật sao?

Tớ sợ cậu sẽ không trở về…

Càng sợ đến một mai kia, bản thân không thể nào giữ lấy cái chấp niệm và tình yêu ngây dại này được nữa…

"Em đang mong đợi điều gì trong quán nhỏ kia…

Nhưng em không muốn ai mang đến bất cứ điều gì…tự bản thân em muốn bước đi…ở thành phố này cũng như đất nước này…

Em đã phải sống trong những tổn thương…

Hoàng hôn hôm nay mang một màu thoáng buồn

…

Phải chăng điều kỳ lạ đó làm em nhớ đến anh

Và em luôn nghĩ về điểm dừng kế tiếp của đôi ta"

_(Kanashii Hoda Kyou Yuuhi Kirei dane – Grram)_

**Ngày 29 tháng 11 năm 2013. Trời nắng nhẹ.**

Dọn dẹp căn nhà, bỗng thấy một hộp đồ đã đóng đầy bụi, bên trong xếp những món đồ cũ kỹ của Shinichi và tôi ngày xưa. Có mảnh giấy với nét chữ xiên vẹo của hai đứa, có con búp bê mặc chiếc váy đầm bị rách, có chiếc mũ hoa bé xíu, hay cái rubik đã sớm ngả màu theo thời gian.

Tôi bỗng nhớ đến những ngày hè của rất nhiều năm về trước.

Một năm nào đó, khi ấy có một loại kẹo rất thịnh hành. Vị của nó như tan đi trong miệng, thấm vào nơi chót lưỡi đầu môi, chỉ cần ăn một lần liền sẽ không quên được. Thế nhưng, sao tôi của ngày hôm nay, mãi chẳng nhớ được vị của cây kẹo đắt tiền ấy, chỉ còn in sâu trong tâm trí bóng dáng tí hon của một người, chạy xiêu vẹo trong cái nắng hè oi ả, lấm lem bùn đất, cầm trong tay những viên kẹo đã chẳng còn hình dạng. Bàn tay ấy nắm lấy tay tôi đi trên con đường nhỏ, bàn tay ấy lau đi những giọt nước mắt trên má tôi một cách vụng về.

Rồi lại một năm nữa, có ai đó trên bãi biển nói sẽ xây cho tôi một lâu đài cát thật lớn, thật đẹp, thật tuyệt vời. Cậu bé ấy nói sẽ lấy tôi làm vợ, sẽ vĩnh viễn bên tôi cả cuộc đời.

Lời hứa ngây thơ ngày bé ấy, có lẽ cậu đã sớm không còn nhớ nữa, chỉ còn mình tôi, cố chấp tìm kiếm và níu giữ trong màn kí ức mờ mịt.

Lúc còn bé, cô Yukiko rất thích may cho chúng tôi những bộ đồ song sinh, để hai đứa mặc vào rồi bồng đi khắp phố. Trong album ảnh nhà bác Agasa còn giữ vô vàn những tấm hình như vậy của hai đứa, một tuổi, hai tuổi, rồi…ba, bốn, năm. Chẳng biết từ lúc nào, đứa bé trai trong bức hình ấy đã dần lớn lên, cự tuyệt những món đồ màu mè xấu xí mà đòi mặc những chiếc quần bò, áo sơ mi bảnh chọe, còn cô bé ngây thơ thuở nào vẫn cứ thích lẽo đẽo theo sau đứa bé trai như thế.

Shinichi, chẳng lẽ, tớ vĩnh viễn phải đứng phía sau nhìn theo bóng lưng cậu thế sao?

Nước mắt tôi rơi chẳng biết tự lúc nào. Đến giờ phút này tôi mới hay, thì ra chúng tôi đã có mặt trong cuộc đời của nhau nhiều đến vậy. Shinichi, nếu thật sự có một ngày, cậu cứ bước đi nhưng tớ chẳng thể đuổi theo cậu được nữa, đến lúc ấy, tớ phải làm thế nào để quên đi cậu đây? Từng giây từng phút trong kí ức của tớ, cậu chưa bao giờ vắng mặt. Quãng thời gian sau này, cậu bảo tớ phải làm thế nào để xóa đi bóng hình cậu chứ?

Cô đơn và đợi chờ thật đáng sợ, cô đơn và đợi chờ chẳng biết đến bao giờ, cũng là một loại cực hình tra tấn.

**Ngày 5 tháng 1 năm 2014. Trời nhiều mây.**

Hôm nay Shinichi gọi điện về, suýt chút nữa tôi không cầm được nước mắt. Tôi sợ cậu sẽ hỏi tôi vì sao lại khóc, sợ sẽ để cậu nhìn thấu những suy nghĩ của mình.

Nếu là quá khứ, tất cả những gì tôi làm sẽ chỉ là khóc và khóc mà thôi, Shinichi sẽ ở bên thay tôi lau đi dòng nước mắt, xóa đi mọi muộn phiền. Nhưng cậu ấy bây giờ đã chẳng còn là đứa bé trai với nụ cười tỏa nắng như ngày xưa, sao tôi có thể để cậu ấy biết những tâm tư của mình, sao tôi có thể đòi hỏi cậu ấy những điều đó được? Con trai ghét phiền phức, Shinichi lại càng ghét phiền phức hơn, tôi không muốn cậu ấy thấy mình chỉ là một đứa con gái nhát gan, phiền phức và mít ướt.

Đã từng có những lúc tôi tự hỏi, mình có những suy nghĩ ấy từ lúc nào?

Không tự giác sẽ nhìn về phía cậu trong đám đông, để rồi ánh mắt không thể nào dời đi được.

Bất chấp nắng mưa hay khó nhọc, vẫn đi theo cậu mỗi lần có án mới, để rồi lặng lẽ mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy nét hiếu thắng quen thuộc trên gương mặt đó.

Không muốn để cậu thấy những điểm xấu xí của mình, không muốn khiến cậu thấy phiền, thấy bực bội.

Rất lâu sau đó, tôi mới biết đấy là yêu. Đã sớm không còn là thứ tình yêu chỉ như thói quen nữa, nó đã ăn sâu vào máu thịt tôi rồi. Yêu cái cách cậu mỉm cười, cái cách cậu sống hết mình và nhiệt huyết với đam mê của bản thân, yêu cách cậu cố chấp, đến bất chấp tất cả mọi thứ như vậy.

Đến khi nhận ra, thứ tình cảm ấy đã không thể dứt bỏ, trong lúc bất tri bất giác nảy sinh trong tâm hồn, như mầm non bén rễ, đâm chồi nảy lộc rồi ra hoa, chỉ chờ ngày kết quả. Shinichi, trong trái tim cậu, liệu có một mầm non nào như thế, dành tặng cho tớ không?

Tôi lau lệ vương trên khóe mắt, chỉ chút xíu mà thôi, rồi lại mỉm cười nói với cậu: "Này tên ngốc, nếu cậu không sớm trở về, cây sơ ri sẽ ra quả đấy, đến lúc đó, đừng mong tớ làm bánh sơ ri chua cho cậu nhé."

Có ai đó đã từng nói, mỉm cười có thể che giấu đi vết thương nơi tâm hồn, nhưng sâu bên trong vẫn cảm thấy đau nhói. Rốt cuộc thì chúng ta học cách mỉm cười đến mức trở thành một người không dám khóc.*

Vậy thì từ lúc nào, nước mắt tớ đã không còn rơi xuống được trước mặt cậu nữa, Shinichi?

_(*một câu nói trích trong tác phẩm của nhà văn Trương Tiểu Nhàn – Trung Quốc)_

**Ngày 21 tháng 3 năm 2014. Trời trong xanh.**

Bờ sông vắng lặng.

Dưới tán cây già, gió thổi mơn man lay động làn nước mát, khẽ đung đưa những ngọn cỏ xanh rì rào.

Tôi ngồi dựa vào gốc cây, im lặng ngắm nhìn bầu trời xanh.

Hôm nay có một người nói với tôi rằng: "Cậu thật mạnh mẽ, Ran ạ. Nếu là tớ, có lẽ sẽ không thể nào làm được như vậy."

Tôi thầm tự hỏi, mình mạnh mẽ thật sao?

Thật ra điều này chỉ có mình tôi biết, tôi không hề mạnh mẽ như mọi người vẫn tưởng.

Đôi lúc, tôi từng có ý nghĩa hủy hoại bản thân mình, đắm chìm trong cơn say, bằng một cách tồi tệ nào đó níu kéo mẹ quay lại. Nhưng lý trí bản thân không cho phép tôi làm thế. Tôi không thể khóc lóc một cách bất lực như mười năm trước, khóc trong tuyệt vọng, để rồi nhìn thấy nét bối rối trong mắt mẹ, sự chán chường trên mặt ba. Tôi biết thật ra mỗi khi đêm về, ba luôn cô đơn trong căn phòng ấy.

Vì thế nên tôi học cách mỉm cười, học làm những món ăn ngon để ba vui, dù biết những thói hư tật xấu của ba đầy rẫy, nhưng không thể nào hạ quyết tâm ngăn chặn được. Tôi biết đôi lúc ông đang tìm cách làm tê liệt bản thân mình, dùng một cách ngu ngốc nào đấy, biện hộ cho lý do mẹ rời đi. Tôi không thể gục ngã, tôi muốn chăm sóc ba thật tốt thay mẹ, tôi muốn chờ đến một ngày mẹ có thể quay về.

Không ai nhìn ra những bối rối và bất an ấy trong tôi, trừ cậu. Đã từng có một quãng thời gian, tôi vẫn hay khóc nức nở trong cơn ác mộng của mình, cậu ấy luôn bên cạnh mỗi đêm, lặng lẽ thay tôi lau đi dòng nước mắt. Thậm chí khi tỉnh giấc, tôi còn ngỡ người đó là mẹ, chỉ tiếc điều đó không thể trở thành hiện thực.

Khi tôi khóc, cậu ấy sẽ ở bên đưa cho tôi chiếc khăn tay. Khi tôi nói muốn vào bếp, cậu ấy liền tìm cho tôi thật nhiều sách nấu ăn từ thư viện. Dù ai đó thật sự chẳng khéo tay, nhưng năng lực và tư duy lại tốt vô cùng, điển hình của kẻ chỉ biết học chẳng biết hành, còn mặt dày nói mình là thầy giáo của tôi, nên sau này tôi sẽ phải phụ trách chăm nuôi suốt đời nữa.

Trước khi mẹ rời đi, mỗi lần tan học tôi đều theo Shinichi đến sân, nhìn cậu tập bóng. Chẳng biết từ lúc nào, thói quen đó đã dần thay đổi. Khi tôi nói sau này đi học về sẽ phải qua chợ, cậu liền cầm trái bóng đi theo. Bác bán hàng ở con phố ấy bây giờ vẫn còn nhớ, mười năm trước có bóng dáng một cô bé gái mặc váy hoa vàng, lưng đeo cặp sách, kiễng chân chọn những miếng thịt trên kệ, và một chú nhóc luôn đứng đằng sau như một người bảo vệ tí hon, say sưa tung hứng với trái bóng tròn.

Khi tôi nói muốn học theo anh Maeda, muốn tập võ, cậu liền nguýt dài, chê bai như thế sẽ không còn nữ tính, không có ai thèm yêu. Nhưng sau đó, cậu vẫn lén lút tìm giúp tôi một võ đường thật tốt, gần nhà, đường dễ đi lại, có học viên nữ, giáo viên cũng đáng tin. Rồi sau đó nữa, trong cặp sách của cậu luôn mang theo một bình nước, con đường về cũng trở nên dài hơn, thích ghé qua võ đường đưa cho tôi chiếc bình, tiện thể lườm nguýt mấy đàn anh ở đó. Sư phụ tôi lúc ấy gọi cậu là "anh lính tí hon", còn đám sư huynh thích gọi "nàng dâu hiền", sư tỷ mạnh mẽ thì gọi là "chàng hầu bé nhỏ". Cậu đặc biệt không thích những cái tên này, còn từng lén lút rắc bột cay lên quần áo khiến cả võ đường phải nghỉ mất một ngày nữa.

Giờ nghĩ lại, cái điệu bộ đắc ý như trẻ con ấy của cậu, sao giống với Conan bây giờ thế, rất lém lỉnh và cũng tinh quái vô cùng.

Tôi biết khi ấy cậu hiểu rõ, tôi cần một động lực gì đó để lấy lại sự tự tin cho mình, cần một thứ gì đó để bảo vệ bản thân, cả thân thể lẫn cả tâm hồn, vì vậy cậu dung túng cho cái lí do buồn cười khi đòi học võ ấy.

Hôm qua đi chợ, tôi có nghe những bác bán hàng trò chuyện về một người nào đó. Cô gái ấy, tôi biết, là một đứa trẻ không cha không mẹ, mùi nước hoa và son phấn gay mũi luôn khiến tôi cảm thấy ngột ngạt mỗi khi cô ta lướt qua. Chợt nghĩ nếu ngày ấy mẹ ra đi, ba đắm chìm trong men rượu, nếu không phải cậu bất chấp cơn mưa lao đến nhà tôi như thế, năm năm, mười năm sau, liệu tôi có trở thành một người giống như cô gái ấy hay không?

Nếu cậu không xuất hiện, nắm lấy tay tôi trong những chuỗi ngày cô đơn và tuyệt cọng nhất đó, chắc có lẽ tôi đã chẳng thể sống tốt được thế này. Người ta vẫn nói tôi mạnh mẽ, họ không biết là ai đã giúp tôi có thể trở nên mạnh mẽ đến vậy. Điều quan trọng nhất là, người con trai ấy, luôn nhìn thấu trái tim tôi, nhìn thấu những tổn thương và sợ hãi bên trong đó, vì vậy mà vĩnh viễn đứng trước mặt cậu ấy, tôi không thể trở thành một người con gái mạnh mẽ được. Tôi sẽ giận hờn, sẽ lo âu, sẽ khóc lóc như một đứa con nít.

Thì ra chúng ta không chỉ có mặt trong cuộc đời nhau, chúng ta còn nắm tay nhau bước đi trên con đường trưởng thành lâu đến vậy.


	3. Part II

**PART II**

**Ngày 28 tháng 6 năm 2014. Trời trong xanh.**

Chúa ơi, nếu đây là một giấc mơ, xin Người đừng bắt con tỉnh lại!

Bốn mươi tư tiếng đồng hồ, gần hai ngày đã trôi qua, nhưng những cảm xúc của tôi vẫn còn vẹn nguyên như thế.

Tôi nhớ nét mặt của cậu, từ hờ hững thờ ơ trở nên bất an và bối rối khi tôi bật khóc.

Tôi nhớ tiếng cậu thất thanh gọi tên tôi, hòa vào cơn gió mang theo vị mặn của nước mắt.

Tôi nhớ hơi ấm từ bàn tay cậu, truyền đến cổ tay tôi, nhớ đến sự kiên quyết và mạnh mẽ ẩn giấu bên trong nó. Lúc đó tôi nên làm gì, đáng lẽ phải tung chân lên thụi vào bụng hoặc làm gì đó để đẩy cậu ra. Nhưng tôi chỉ đứng đó, nức nở khóc và giãy dụa.

Tôi nhớ ngày ấy, dưới tháp chuông đồng hồ, cậu nói cậu yêu tôi.

Thì ra những cố chấp bao lâu nay của tôi chưa bao giờ uổng phí. Cậu cũng yêu tôi như cái cách mà tôi yêu cậu, và ánh mắt cậu dành cho tôi đã sớm không còn là của một người bạn thanh mai trúc mã thời thơ ấu nữa.

Cậu nói, cho dù là thám tử, cũng không thể hiểu rõ trái tim người con gái mình yêu. Từ lúc nào vậy, Shinichi, từ lúc nào tôi đã làm cậu bối rối, đã khiến trái tim cậu loạn nhịp?

Hình như cách đây rất lâu, cậu đã từng nói với tôi rằng, đừng nhìn chằm chằm mỗi lúc tớ đang đọc sách, tớ sẽ phân tâm đấy.

Rồi lại rất lâu trước kia, cậu phàn nàn về việc tôi vô tư ngủ trên giường của cậu mỗi khi đến nhà, tự tiện bước vào phòng, rồi bắt tôi phải bấm chuông nếu muốn vào trong nữa.

Điều đơn giản như vậy, sao tôi lại không sớm nhận ra? Chàng trai của tôi ngày nào với nụ cười tỏa nắng và đôi mắt sáng, thì ra đã sớm yêu tôi rồi.

Shinichi…Shinichi…Shinichi…Ở nơi xa xôi ấy, cậu có nghe thấy tớ đang thầm gọi tên cậu không?

Shinichi…Cậu cũng nghe thấy tiếng lòng của tớ chứ?

Thật ra…tớ cũng thích cậu…từ rất lâu rồi.

Ngày 27 tháng 11 năm 2014. Trời âm u.

Đã lâu lắm rồi không viết nhật ký nữa. Có lẽ tôi đã quen gửi gắm vào đây những đau thương của mình, và cuộc sống hạnh phúc bấy lâu khiến tôi quên đi chúng.

Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là chúng không tồn tại.

Tôi ngồi trong một góc phòng, mân mê số điện thoại cậu gửi tôi ngày ấy. Sao tôi lại không sớm nhận ra ngay từ đầu cơ chứ?

Ánh mắt, nụ cười, giọng nói…đứa trẻ ấy giống hệt cậu của ngày xưa, cái thời chúng ta vẫn còn là học sinh cấp một. Tôi đã nghi ngờ bao lần, để rồi chấp nhận bị những lí do của cậu lừa dối, ngụy biện cho bản thân và không muốn đối mặt với sự thật này.

Tại sao thế, Shinichi? Chẳng phải chúng ta là những người bạn tốt nhất hay sao? Chẳng phải cậu nói cậu yêu tôi sao, giữa người yêu với nhau không lẽ vẫn còn cần bí mật?

Nếu đã nghe thấy cuộc trò chuyện ấy của cậu rồi mà vẫn còn cố chấp tin rằng cậu đang ở một nơi xa xôi nào đó, thực hiện đam mê và ước mơ của mình, thì tôi đúng là một kẻ ngốc.

Shinichi, cô gái ấy là ai? Shinichi, cậu đang lừa dối tôi điều gì?

Không biết vì sao, tôi không thể giống như mọi lần, thét lên trong điện thoại hỏi thẳng cậu rõ ràng, hoặc bằng mọi giá tìm đến nơi cậu đang lẩn trốn, đánh cho một trận.

Cậu biết tôi chỉ là một con hổ giấy mà, một con hổ giấy vĩnh viễn nhũn ra khi đứng trước mặt cậu.

Cậu không thấy bất an và áy náy sao, khi nhìn thấy tôi mỗi ngày, gọi tôi "chị Ran ơi" một cách ngọt ngào như thế?

Cậu đã từng nghĩ tới, một ngày kia khi tôi biết mọi điều, tôi sẽ tổn thương và khổ sở thế nào chưa?

Cậu có thể đứng đó nhìn tôi khóc, nhìn tôi lo lắng và tin rằng cậu vẫn đang ở nơi xa như một con ngốc thế sao?

Shinichi…

**Ngày 5 tháng 2 năm 2015. Trời lạnh.**

Bây giờ…là mấy giờ rồi?

Tôi không biết mình đã về nhà bằng cách nào, leo lên giường ra sao, cũng chẳng biết từ bao giờ mặt trời đã lặn xuống, thay thế bằng màn đêm đen kịt.

Đúng vậy, tối tăm và u ám, không một gợn mây hay ánh trăng, không một ánh sao lấp ló, tựa như sự trống trải trong lòng tôi bây giờ vậy.

Tôi sờ lên gương mặt ráo hoảnh của mình, nước mắt ban chiều đã sớm cạn khô, cổ họng cũng khàn đặc. Trái tim tôi đau đớn, muốn gào lên thật to để xoa dịu nó, muốn khóc cho trôi đi những vướng mắc và uất ức trong lòng, nhưng không thể.

Có lẽ, nước mắt trong tôi đã cạn khô mất rồi.

Tôi đã từng nghĩ, lần gặp mặt sắp tới của chúng ta, cậu sẽ nói điều gì. Cậu sẽ phản ứng thế nào, khi tôi nói mình đã biết tất cả. Ngàn trăm vạn nghĩ, chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới, chúng ta sẽ dùng cách như vậy để kết thúc mọi chuyện.

Khi tôi chạy đến nơi, máy bay đã sắp cất cánh. Shinichi, nếu tôi không lén lút theo cậu, có phải hay không, cậu sẽ cứ rời đi như thế, vĩnh viễn biến mất khỏi cuộc đời tôi, không bao giờ quay lại?

Đối mặt với cậu, tôi thật sự chẳng biết nói điều gì.

"Này Shinichi, đã lâu không gặp."

"Này Shinichi, cậu đang đi đâu thế?"

"Này Shinichi, cô gái xinh xắn bên cạnh cậu là ai vậy?"

Những lời nói đó cứ nghẹn mãi trong cổ họng tôi, không sao thốt lên thành lời được. Thì ra khi chân tướng bị vạch trần, cảm giác lại tàn khốc đến vậy. Tôi còn có thể giả vờ bình tĩnh trước mặt cậu được sao? Tôi còn có thể mỉm cười vẫy tay chào tạm biệt cậu như bao lần được chứ?

Chúng tôi cứ đứng đó, nhìn nhau. Đôi môi cậu mấp máy, tôi biết, có lẽ khi ấy cậu cũng hiểu, mọi lời dối trá bây giờ chỉ là vô ích.

Tiếng gió thổi phất qua bên tai, đoàn người vội vàng kéo nhau đi lướt qua hai đứa. Xa xa đằng kia, những chiếc máy bay đang chuẩn bị sải rộng đôi cánh lướt vào khoảng trời rộng.

Shinichi, thế giới mà cậu muốn, là đó sao?

Shinichi, có lẽ nào giữa chúng ta chưa bao giờ tồn tại cái gọi là thích hợp?

Cậu nghĩ thế, tôi cũng nghĩ thế, cố chấp cho rằng cả hai sinh ra dành cho nhau, nhưng sự thật là giấc mộng đẹp nào rồi cũng phải tỉnh lại.

"Chúng ta chia tay đi."

Shinichi, tớ mệt mỏi rồi. Lúc nào cũng thế, lúc nào cũng là tớ đứng phía sau dõi theo hình bóng cậu, lúc nào cũng là tớ mệt mỏi và cô đơn trông ngóng cậu trở về.

Rời xa nhau đi thôi, cho nhau một khoảng trời khác biệt. Nơi đó, trong thế giới của cậu không còn có tớ, và tớ, cũng sẽ học cách quên đi cậu bên mình.

Đã đến lúc chúng ta phải tỉnh lại và buông tay.

Shinichi, tớ muốn học cách trưởng thành. Tớ không thể dựa vào cậu mãi mãi, tớ không thể cố chấp níu kéo cậu ở lại.

Tôi nhìn cậu rất lâu. Chẳng biết lần chia tay trước đây của chúng tôi là bao nhiêu tháng nữa. Chúng tôi đã ly ly hợp hợp hai năm rồi, cậu cũng đã lừa dối tôi suốt hai năm như thế. Thời gian quả nhiên là thứ đáng sợ, chúng mài mòn đi những góc cạnh và sự ương bướng của con người, khiến cậu bây giờ đứng trước mặt tôi đây, chỉ còn lại dáng vóc tiều tụy, đâu còn có nụ cười tự tin và ánh mắt sáng ngời của ngày nào nữa.

Tôi nhìn đôi môi cậu, chúng mấp máy và khó khăn thốt ra từng lời.  
"Được."

Tiếng còi rú lên từ đằng xa. Nhân viên phất tay gọi cậu mau qua đó, nhưng Shinichi vẫn cứ chần chừ đứng lại.

Nếu trong hai chúng ta phải có một người đứng ra chấm dứt mối tình ấy, Shinichi, hãy để tớ là người như vậy, hãy để tớ tự tay cắt đứt giấc mộng kéo dài mười tám năm của mình, tạm biệt mối tình đầu và tuổi thanh xuân đã qua.

Tôi nói với cậu: "Shinichi, chào tạm biệt."

Khi ấy, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn tôi, lần đầu tiên ánh mắt hai người chạm vào nhau giữa không trung. Muôn vàn lời muốn nói ẩn chứa trong những ánh mắt ấy, nhưng chúng chẳng thể thốt thành lời, vĩnh viễn cũng không thể. Chỉ cần cậu bước lên đó rồi, chúng ta sẽ trở thành hai người xa lạ, hai đường thẳng song song, không hẹn ngày gặp lại.

_Shinichi…_

_Chào anh._

_Chào tạm biệt, mối tình đầu của em._

_Em vẫn luôn muốn gọi anh như thế, từ rất lâu, rất lâu trước kia rồi. Muốn được như những cô gái khác, ngả đầu vào lòng bạn trai âu yếm dịu dàng, muốn được ôm anh từ phía sau, muốn được cùng anh trải qua những tháng ngày hẹn hò của tuổi trẻ tuyệt vời nhất._

_Em muốn, muốn rất nhiều, nhưng giờ đây mọi thứ đã chẳng còn cơ hội để thực hiện. Hãy để em khóc hết đêm nay, khóc hết cho mối tình này,để sớm mai khi tỉnh giấc, em hứa sẽ không bao giờ rơi nước mắt vì anh nữa._

_Chúng ta đã từng yêu nhau, nhưng cũng bỏ lỡ mất cơ hội được có nhau cả cuộc đời._

_Thật ra kết thúc như thế cũng tốt cho cả hai chúng ta, dù nó có đau đớn đến thế nào chăng nữa. _

**Ngày 6 tháng 5 năm 2015. Trời nắng đẹp.**

Tôi lại vừa giật giải Nhất cuộc thi Karate toàn thành phố, như mọi khi, lại cùng Sonoko đi ăn thỏa thích ở một cửa tiệm hay ho nào đó mà cậu ấy vừa tìm được.

Đặt tay lên trái tim mình, chúng đã chẳng còn đau đớn như xưa, nhưng vết thương liền rồi vẫn sẽ để lại sẹo, tôi biết, mình đang cố chấp quên đi chúng.

Sonoko nói với tôi rằng, chắc chắn cô gái đi cùng Shinichi ngày đó là lý do khiến chúng tôi tan vỡ. Cô gái mà cậu ấy nhắc đến, có lẽ là Haibara.

Tôi không biết tên thật của cô ấy là gì, chỉ biết cô ấy có mái tóc nâu đỏ gợn sóng hệt như cô bé đó. Nếu bác Agasa là người đầu tiên biết rõ chân tướng sự việc, thì cô bé Haibara không thể nào là người ngoài cuộc được. Cô ấy chắc đã dùng cùng một loại thuốc như Shinichi, nên họ mới teo nhỏ lại.

Lần gần đây nhất tôi nhận được tin tức của cậu ấy, là vô tình nghe thấy từ chỗ Hattori. Cậu bạn da đen cũng là một trong số những người biết bí mật thật sự của Conan, ngay sau ngày máy bay cất cánh, Hattori đã tìm đến chỗ tôi để giải thích mọi điều. Tôi đoán có lẽ là do Kazuha ép buộc cậu ấy, vì trong lời nói của Hattori vẫn còn những điều giấu diếm kỳ lạ. Nhưng chuyện đó đã chẳng còn quan hệ gì với tôi nữa. Tôi biết, ở nơi phương xa, cậu đã bình yên trở lại với vóc dáng bình thường, như thế là đủ rồi.

Còn về Haibara, thật sự tôi không hề để ý tới. Cô gái ấy từ lúc trong hình hài đứa trẻ đã luôn vô tình bài xích sự thân cận của tôi, tôi không biết quá khứ của cô ấy là gì, chỉ biết sâu trong ánh mắt ấy, luôn có nét gì đó cô đơn và lạc lõng.

Thật ra tôi không nghĩ như lời Sonoko, ít nhất, cái trực giác chết tiệt không cho tôi nghĩ vậy. Ánh mắt Shinichi ngày ấy nói cho tôi biết, cậu chưa từng muốn chia tay, chúng giãy dụa, khổ sở và đau đớn, đan xen giữa áy náy và bất lực. Chúng tôi đã ở bên nhau mười tám năm rồi, chẳng lẽ từng ấy thời gian không đủ để tôi nhìn rõ điều đó hay sao chứ? Thế nhưng, tôi vẫn ép buộc mình nói ra lời chia tay.

Tôi tự nhận mình là người ích kỷ, và không sao chấp nhận được sự thật rằng mình đã bị cậu ấy lừa dối suốt hai năm trời như thế.

Mọi người thân quen đều biết rõ bí mật ấy, chỉ mình tôi vẫn đứng bên như một người xa lạ, như một con ngốc quẩn quanh trong suy nghĩ rối bời.

Lúc khó khăn, người đầu tiên tôi nhớ đến là cậu.

Lúc vui vẻ, hạnh phúc, lúc thành công, điều đầu tiên tôi nhớ đến cũng là nụ cười của cậu.

Thế nhưng Shinichi, lúc cậu gặp khó khăn, lúc cậu phải đối đầu với những thứ nguy hiểm, người cậu nghĩ đến đầu tiên có là tớ hay không?

Chẳng lẽ vĩnh viễn tớ chỉ là người đứng đằng sau chờ cậu chở che, bảo vệ chứ không thể trở thành người cùng cậu kề vai sát cánh, đi qua nguy nan được sao?

Tôi không thể thuyết phục bản thân chấp nhận sự thật này. Có lẽ vốn dĩ ngay từ lúc đầu, cậu ấy chưa từng tin tưởng tôi, nên thà rằng chọn cách lừa dối, cũng không tình nguyện nói cho tôi sự thật.

Mà cho dù không phải thế thì đã sao, đó vĩnh viễn là một vách ngăn vô hình giữa hai đứa. Nếu không thể vượt qua, thì tiếp tục cũng chỉ là một cách hành hạ.

Tôi biết lúc ấy cậu không thể ép mình nói lời chia tay, nên tôi chấp nhận là người lên tiếng.Tôi biết cậu muốn ra đi, cậu cần ra đi, và tôi không thể trở thành một gánh nặng.

Chia tay cũng tốt, ít nhất, sẽ khiến cả hai thôi vướng mắc trong lòng.


	4. Part III

**PART III**

**Ngày 18 tháng 9 năm 2015. Trời nắng.**

Hôm nay tôi đến nhà Shinichi dọn dẹp, vẫn dùng chiếc chìa khóa cũ, vì anh Okiya đã rời đi từ rất lâu, nên có lẽ chúng đã bám đầy bụi.

Tôi tự lấy cho mình một lý do để hạ quyết tâm, nếu đã chấm dứt thì nên cắt đứt tất cả, đến đó lấy hết những thứ thuộc về mình cũng không có gì quá đáng.

Như mọi ngày, tôi vẫn ưu tiên dọn dẹp thư viện trước. Dù đã tự dặn lòng mình thôi nghĩ đến cậu, nhưng tôi vẫn thấy đâu đấy trong căn phòng một bóng hình ai đó đang mải mê vùi đầu đọc sách. Chẳng sao hết, tôi biết vết thương nào cũng cần có thời gian lành lại.

Đã rất lâu tôi không đụng chạm đến phần gác xép dưới chân cầu thang. Chúng cất giữ những món đồ từ thuở bé của cả hai đứa.Nếu không phải muốn lấy đi những kỉ vật của mình, tôi đã chẳng tìm đến nơi bám đầy bụi bặm và kí ức đó.

Bên trong gian gác nhỏ bề bộn, những chiếc hộp các tông xếp chồng lên nhau chen chúc. Thật vất vả mới lau dọn sạch sẽ và tìm được những thứ mình cần. Tôi nghĩ, nếu lúc đó mình không tò mò mở chiếc hộp lạ ấy ra, câu chuyện của ngày sau có lẽ sẽ hoàn toàn khác.

Đương nhiên, tôi vẫn mở chúng ra, và câu chuyện của chúng ta vẫn sẽ tiếp tục. Tôi bị chiếc hộp lạ thu hút bởi chưa từng nhìn thấy nó trước đây. Nó tuy cũ kỹ nhưng vẫn còn lành lặn, có vết băng dính còn rất mới, và chỉ bị phủ lên phía trên một lớp bụi mỏng manh. Hình như gần đây đã có ai đấy chạm vào nó.

Tôi cẩn thận dùng kéo cắt đi lớp băng dính, và mở hộp ra. Bên trong hoàn toàn không có mùi mốc meo hay hôi hám gì, có lẽ là nhờ chiếc túi thơm nhỏ xíu cất giữ ở một góc. Một vài món đồ lặt vặt xếp ngăn nắp, và một cuốn sổ kì lạ. Nó kì lạ, bởi vì nó có khóa. Shinichi trước giờ luôn khinh bỉ loại có khóa này, cậu nói nó thật trẻ con và buồn cười. Tôi không nghĩ nó sẽ là của cậu, nhưng nếu không phải, thì ai là người đã cất nó vào đây, trong một chiếc hộp toàn đồ của hai người chứ?

Mật mã của cuốn sổ có bốn chữ số. Tôi bỗng trở lại như ngày xưa, cái lúc ngây ngô thức trắng đêm dò bằng được mã số điện thoại của Conan vậy, tôi bây giờ cũng bất chấp nền nhà lấm lem, ngồi bệt xuống đất bắt đầu ngẫm nghĩ. Sẽ là gì nhỉ? Ngày sinh của cậu ấy, ngày sinh của tôi? Không đúng. Tôi đoán mã số không thể là thứ gì không liên quan đến hai đứa được. Ngày sinh của cả hai xem sao.

Thế rồi cạch một tiếng, tôi có chút chưng hửng, đúng rồi sao? Thắng lợi này xem ra đến nhanh hơn tôi nghĩ.

Tôi hấp tấp mở cuốn sổ ra, tò mò muốn biết bên trong ấy cất giấu bí mật gì.

Trang đầu tiên, là hàng chữ ngay ngắn quen thuộc của cậu ấy: "Gửi cho người con gái tôi vẫn hằng yêu mến."

Yêu mến, yêu mến. Nét chữ nghiêng nghiêng, màu mực đã cũ và dần phai đi theo năm tháng, thì ra cậu đã viết ra những lời thổ lộ ấy từ rất lâu trước kia rồi.

Trang tiếp theo có dán một bức ảnh của hai chúng tôi hồi bé vẫn còn nằm trong nôi. Khi ấy cả hai chắc mới được mấy tháng. Bên dưới đề một dòng chú thích nhỏ "Mẹ nói lúc mình bé thích coi cậu ấy như gấu bông, đặt đến gần liền lăn sang ôm chặt không chịu thả. Hết cách rồi, ai bảo cậu ấy ngày bé vừa mập vừa mềm như vậy chứ?"

Tiếp tục là một bức ảnh nữa, tôi trong ảnh đang khóc lóc rất xấu xí, nước mắt nước mũi lẫn lộn chan hoà, hai bím tóc xộc xệch, cái miệng bĩu ra trông cực kỳ đáng ghét. Tôi nhớ người đã chụp nó là ba, ông vô cùng hí hửng khi mượn được từ cơ quan chiếc máy ảnh để cả nhà đi du lịch, nên vừa vào phòng đã lập tức kỉ niệm cô con gái đang khóc nhè một pô ảnh để đời như thế. Về sau mỗi khi bị tôi to tiếng quát mắng và đòi cắt giảm tiền tiêu vặt, ông thường lầm bầm nói tôi ngày bé đáng yêu hơn thế, còn khóc thế này này. Đáng tiếc ông tìm mãi cũng không ra tấm ảnh ấy, hóa ra nó đã bị ai đó lấy đi mất rồi. Bên dưới nó vẫn là một hàng chú thích như trước "Sao không ai nói cho mình con gái ba tuổi thật phiền phức, chẳng phải chỉ là cái bẹo má thôi sao, còn khóc bù lu bù loa như thế để làm gì. Có điều, cứ nhìn cái má hồng hồng, cái miệng bĩu ra đó của cậu ấy là mình lại muốn bắt nạt rồi."

Phía sau nó còn có rất nhiều những tấm ảnh nữa, tôi và cậu ấy ở trong ảnh cứ thế dần lớn lên theo thời gian. Bên dưới lúc nào cũng có những dòng chú thích do tự tay cậu viết, thì ra Shinichi đã dùng cách này để lưu giữ lại những kỉ niệm của hai người.

Lần đầu tiên đi học, cậu nắm tay tôi rất chặt, ngẩng đầu cũng rất khí thế, rất hiên ngang. Lúc nào tôi cũng cảm thấy Shinichi là một người mạnh mẽ và đáng tin cậy.

Lần đầu tiên cả hai đi du lịch xa nhà, lần đầu tiên cùng nhau đi công viên giải trí, lần đầu tiên tôi tập làm thức ăn, lần đầu tiên cậu phá được một vụ án, rồi lần đầu tiên tôi học võ, lần đầu tiên giành được giải thưởng lớn trong kì thi Karate toàn thành phố…

Có rất nhiều, rất nhiều những cái đầu tiên mà chúng tôi đã cùng nắm tay nhau trải qua. Cậu nói bên dưới tấm ảnh ngày tôi bảy tuổi: "Dì Eri đã rời xa rồi, mạnh mẽ lên cô gái nhỏ, sau này tớ sẽ mãi mãi bảo vệ cậu như thế."

Cậu cũng nói bên dưới tấm ảnh ngày tôi đoạt huy chương vàng võ thuật: "Cậu đúng là ngày càng cứng cáp, đấm cũng đau hơn rồi, nhưng chẳng xi nhê gì đâu, tớ biết dùng cái đầu để khiến cậu nghe lời mà."

Từng trang, từng trang đều ngập tràn những kỉ niệm của hai người, khiến tôi như chìm vào trong quá khứ. Cuốn sổ hồi ức ấy chưa từng dừng lại suốt quãng thời gian hai năm chúng tôi xa cách, cậu vẫn đều đặn thêm vào đó những bức ảnh và những chú thích của mình.

Một bức ảnh nhỏ chụp chiếc áo len tôi từng đan tặng cậu và dòng chú thích: "Đã nhận được món quà mùa đông của cậu, một chiếc áo len có phong cách giống hệt gã-tình-địch-khó-ưa nào đó. Nể mặt cậu nên miễn cưỡng bỏ qua, nhưng sẽ không có lần sau đâu nhé, tớ không thích style của gã ấy."

Tôi bật cười khúc khích, thì ra nét mặt của Conan ngày đó, là do ghen tuông với bác sĩ Araide sao.

Bên dưới bức ảnh chúng tôi chụp cùng nhau trong ngày hội trường, cậu viết: "Chỉ chút xíu nữa thôi là được rồi, sao số mình hút án mạng ghê thế. Này ông anh, chết muộn tẹo nữa cũng đâu có khác gì, phải biết từ năm lên bốn tới giờ, tôi chưa từng có cơ hội được gần mặt cậu ấy thế này đâu nhé, huống chi là môi."

Lại một bức ảnh khác chụp tôi đang ngủ say, cậu viết: "Valentine vui vẻ, cô bạn nhỏ. Tớ đã nhận được món quà, cũng nhận được tình cảm của cậu. Nếu có thể, cửa hàng một năm mở một lần ấy, mãi mãi chỉ bán cho mình tớ thôi, được không?"

Shinichi, cậu là đồ ngốc. Cửa hàng ấy, vốn dĩ mở ra bởi vì cậu mà.

Lật thêm vài trang nữa, một bức ảnh tôi với vết thương khắp người được đính cẩn thận ngay chính giữa cùng dòng chú thích rất đáng-ăn-đòn của ai đó: "Lớn thế rồi mà cũng không cẩn thận, dám một mình chạy vào rừng rồi ngã. Nếu lúc đó mình không xuất hiện kịp thì sao chứ?

P/S: Cậu vẫn thích mặc đồ trắng như trước nhỉ, lần sau hãy đổi sang màu đen đi ^_^"

Shinichi, đồ dê cụ. Hai má tôi đỏ hồng khi đọc đến những dòng chữ ấy. Thật sự là một kẻ trí tuệ thông minh nhưng dây thần kinh cảm xúc có vấn đề, EQ tệ hại không ai sánh kịp.

Cuốn sổ vẫn còn tiếp tục ở những trang sau nữa. Bên dưới bức ảnh của chúng tôi ngày ở London, cậu rạo rực viết: "Cuối cùng cũng có thể nói ra những lời ấy với Ran một cách suôn sẻ, không người nào cản trở. Này cô bạn ngốc, với tớ, cậu vĩnh viễn là ẩn số khó dò nhất, cũng là ẩn số thú vị và tuyệt vời nhất"

Tôi bỗng bật khóc ngon lành khi đọc đến những dòng chữ ấy. Shinichi, tớ cứ nghĩ ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, chỉ có tớ mới là người dõi theo những bước đi của cậu, chỉ có tớ mới là người luôn đứng đuổi theo mãi phía sau, nhưng hóa ra, cậu chưa bao giờ dời mắt khỏi tớ, cậu vẫn luôn ngoảnh đầu và nhìn lại.

Những kí ức ngày xưa cứ thế lần lượt ùa về, tôi nhớ đến ánh mắt và nụ cười của chàng trai ngày ấy trong ráng chiều tà, bóng lưng thẳng tắp đầy vững chãi, bàn tay khỏe mạnh với những khớp xương rõ ràng đang vươn về phía mình. Rồi cậu mỉm cười, tiếng nói ấm áp và trầm thấp vang lên trong màn sương mờ mịt: "Nắm lấy tay tớ này, Ran."

Nắm lấy tay tớ này, Ran.

Nắm lấy tay tớ…

Hãy nắm lấy tay tớ…

Phải rồi, sao tôi có thể quên, cậu ấy vẫn luôn luôn như thế,vẫn luôn bước đi trước tôi và ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại. Thời gian khiến tấm lưng ấy ngày càng vững chãi, ngày càng trưởng thành, rồi một ngày gánh nặng sẽ đặt lên nhiều hơn trên đôi vai, nhưng cậu chưa từng để tôi ở lại. Bàn tay ấy đã dành ra mười tám năm cuộc đời để nắm chặt tay tôi, dẫn đi từng bước.

Tôi nhớ đêm thất tịch ngày ấy, cậu mấp máy môi nói một vài điều khi ngước lên trời cao.

Có lẽ khi đó, cậu đang ước: "Con muốn mãi mãi nắm chặt bàn tay này, dẫn chủ nhân của nó cùng con đi hết cả cuộc đời."

Shinichi…xin lỗi, là tớ, đã tự mình buông tay, là tớ, đã để cậu một mình ở lại.

**Ngày 1 tháng 11 năm 2015. Trời bão tuyết.**

Lại một mùa đông nữa đến, ngoài trời đã có hoa tuyết rơi.

Tôi nắm chặt vạt áo, kéo mũ trùm qua tai, bước ra ngoài trong cơn mưa trắng xóa. Đoàn người trên đường cái vẫn tấp nập đến rồi đi, khó khăn lắm mới có thể mở to mắt nhìn xem ai là ai trước mặt.

Tôi hấp tấp ôm chặt túi đồ trước ngực, rảo bước nhanh hơn với mong muốn về được nhà trước khi cả người lẫn thức ăn hóa đá. Có lẽ ông trời thấy dáng vẻ tôi lúc này chướng mắt quá, nên dứt khoát kéo một người khác đang đi nhanh không kém lướt qua, cùng tôi làm một màn "tiếp xúc thân mật".

Cả hai cùng ngã ngửa ra sau, ngồi bệt xuống lớp tuyết dày bên dưới. Đồ ăn vương vãi rơi khắp nơi. Tôi và cô ấy đồng thanh nói lời xin lỗi, rồi ngẩng đầu nhìn đối phương, sau đó không ai hẹn trước, cùng bật cười nghiêng ngả.

Không thể không nói, trong một ngày mưa tuyết lạnh giá như vậy, được gặp ai đó đồng cảnh ngộ với mình là một điều bất ngờ thú vị.

Năm phút sau, tôi và cô ấy đã thu dọn hết đống thức ăn vương vãi trên nền tuyết, chỉ tiếc giờ đã chẳng còn phân biệt được đâu là đồ của ai. Cô gái trẻ mỉm cười đề nghị cả hai vào quán cà phê đối diện hâm nóng người một chút, nhân tiện kiểm tra lại đồ và gọi người đến đón. Tôi thì không sao, nhưng có lẽ cô ấy đã phát điên với thời tiết này và muốn kẻ đầu sỏ phải chui ra ngoài mưa tuyết hộ tống người đẹp về rồi.

Bước vào quán cà phê, rũ hết tuyết đọng trên người, chúng tôi ngồi xuống một góc nhỏ ấm áp. Lúc này cô gái ấy mới bỏ kính và mũ ra, tự giới thiệu tên mình là Aoko Nakamori, năm nay mười tám tuổi. Tôi vẫn luôn thấy cô gái ấy rất quen, chỉ có điều không thể nói rõ quen thuộc chỗ nào hết.

Chúng tôi nhanh chóng bắt chuyện và làm quen với nhau, đề tài cũng dần lan rộng từ chuyện trường, chuyện lớp sang đến chuyện nhà. Thì ra cô ấy cũng giống tôi, trong cái thời tiết lạnh giá này phải vác xác ra khỏi giường mua lương thực tiếp tế vì đồ ăn trong nhà đã bị ông bố già ăn sạch, chỉ khác một điều là tôi có một miệng ăn, còn cô ấy có hai miệng ăn, nghe nói là ông bố già và một thằng bạn thân từ nhỏ mặt dày sang ăn chực.

Cách cô ấy nói chuyện rất dễ thương, cả người luôn tỏa ra sự ấm áp, xua tan đi khí trời giá lạnh. Ngồi hàn huyên và nghe cô ấy cằn nhằn về người cha bê bối cùng cậu bạn trai thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện của mình một lúc, câu chuyện bỗng chuyển hướng về phía tôi.

Cô ấy hỏi tôi, cậu có bạn trai chưa thế?

Tôi mỉm cười, ăn ngay nói thật: đã từng có, nhưng cũng đã đánh mất.

Cô ấy hơi ngập ngừng, nhưng sau đó vẫn hỏi thẳng tôi, nếu cậu hối tiếc, vì sao không nghĩ cách tìm lại?

Tôi mím môi, không biết nên trả lời thế nào. Kể từ ngày tìm được cuốn sổ bí mật ấy trong nhà Shinichi, tôi biết mình vẫn luôn trốn tránh sự thật. Tôi không biết phải đối mặt với cậu ấy thế nào, cũng không biết nên xử lí ra sao, luôn sống trong hoang mang và rối loạn.

Tôi hỏi cô ấy: nếu một ngày, cậu phát hiện bạn trai lừa dối mình suốt hai năm trời, còn là một bí mật vô cùng đáng sợ nữa, cậu sẽ nghĩ gì?

Cô ấy khuấy đều ly Capucchino trong tay, ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi dứt khoát trả lời: tớ tin rằng cậu ấy có lý do chính đáng để không nói cho mình sự thật.

Niềm tin thôi ư? Thật ra, tôi cũng muốn nói thật lớn trước mặt Shinichi rằng tôi tin cậu ấy, nhưng câu nói đó cứ mãi nghẹn trong lòng, không sao thoát ra khỏi môi được.

Tôi không biết bản thân đang làm điều gì nữa.

Cô gái ấy nhẹ nhàng nói với tôi: nếu đặt tớ vào vị trí đó, nếu bí mật có thể ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến cuộc sống của người mình yêu, tớ sẽ không đánh cược. Ai trên đời này cũng chỉ có một mạng, đừng nói kiếp sau hay kiếp trước, sống cho tốt kiếp này mới là điều quan trọng. Tớ yêu cậu ấy, bằng cả sinh mệnh và trái tim của mình, nên tớ sẽ làm tất cả để cậu ấy có thể hạnh phúc, cho dù hạnh phúc đó không còn có tớ. Rất ngu ngốc đúng không? Nhưng Ran à, chỉ khi nào thật sự trải qua, cậu mới biết cái cảm giác nhìn thấy người mình yêu chơi vơi giữa ranh giới sống chết mà bản thân bất lực không thể làm gì, nó cay đắng đến nhường nào. Cậu ấy chỉ có một, vĩnh viễn tớ không thể đánh đổi.

Khi cô ấy nói những lời đó, ánh mắt cứ liếc nhìn xa xăm, về hướng bầu trời đầy tuyết rơi bên ngoài khung cửa sổ. Tôi chưa từng nghĩ người con gái có nụ cười ấm áp ấy sẽ có nét đa sầu đa cảm đến vậy.

Nhưng tôi hiểu những lời cô ấy nói. Sao tôi có thể không nghĩ ra sớm hơn, ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, Shinichi vẫn luôn là người đứng phía trước, giang rộng vòng tay để bảo vệ và che chở cho tôi. Cậu ấy lựa chọn sự lừa dối, có lẽ bởi vì, trong cuộc đời mười tám năm hoàn mỹ không vấp ngã trước đó, cậu ấy chưa từng đối mặt với bất cứ kẻ nào đáng sợ như chúng cả. Chàng trai mà tôi yêu đang sợ hãi, cậu ấy sợ rằng không thể tiếp tục bảo vệ tôi được nữa, nên mới bằng mọi giá tạo cho tôi một cái lồng an toàn, để tôi ở trong đó có thể tiếp tục là một tôi vô âu vô lo của ngày xưa.

Shinichi, cậu là đồ ngốc. Vì sao cậu chưa từng nghĩ tới, tớ có thể đứng bên cùng cậu kề vai sát cánh, tớ có thể làm mọi việc vì cậu chứ. So với việc lao vào vòng hiểm nguy cùng cậu, thì việc thờ ơ làm một kẻ ngoài cuộc, bất lực nhìn cậu đứng giữa ranh giới sống và chết còn đáng sợ hơn rất nhiều.

Tôi đứng bật dậy, chỉ kịp nói lời tạm biệt với cô gái ấy rồi vội vã rời đi. Tôi muốn đi tìm Shinichi, muốn nói cho cậu biết những gì mình nghĩ, những gì mình cảm nhận, lần này, tôi sẽ không bao giờ buông tay nữa.

Xuyên qua màn mưa tuyết, qua khung cửa sổ với ánh đèn vàng ấm áp, tôi nhìn thấy Aoko lao vào vòng tay của một chàng trai trẻ tuổi. Vóc dáng anh ta rất cao, phần chân trái bị thương vẫn chưa lành lặn phải chống nạng khập khiễng, nhưng anh ta ôm cô ấy rất chặt.

Tạm biệt nhé người bạn mới quen, cảm ơn cậu vì đã giúp cho tớ hiểu ra được mọi điều. Cậu và chàng trai ấy, nhất định phải hạnh phúc suốt đời đó nhé!

**Ngày…tháng…năm**

Ran à, cậu không biết đâu, vào cái ngày đầu tiên khi tớ tỉnh lại trong hình hài đứa trẻ, sau một đêm kinh hoàng, tớ mở cửa phòng bước ra và nhìn thấy cậu đang loay hoay làm điểm tâm trong nhà bếp.

Cậu không biết khi ấy tớ đã tạ ơn ông trời nhiều đến thế nào, dù ông ta khiến tớ vụt phát biến thành một thằng nhóc, nhưng ít nhất ông ta vẫn để tớ còn sống.

Tớ vẫn còn thật nhiều điều chưa nói với cậu, vẫn còn thật nhiều dự định và ước mơ muốn nắm tay cậu cùng nhau thực hiện.

Xin lỗi vì đã lừa dối cậu suốt quãng thời gian qua, kể từ ngày bước chân lên mảnh đất này, quyết tâm chiến đấu đến cùng với bọn chúng, tớ chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có ngày mình được trở lại, nhưng tớ muốn cậu biết rằng, tớ vẫn luôn luôn nghĩ về cậu.

Đừng khóc nữa, Ran. Đừng khóc một mình, hãy khóc trên bờ vai tớ, đừng khiến tớ phải đau lòng khi biết cậu đang đứng ngay trước mắt tớ đây mà bản thân lại chỉ có thể giống như kẻ vô hình, vĩnh viễn không thể làm gì được.

Chúng ta còn có rất nhiều quãng thời gian mười năm nữa trong tương lai, hãy để tớ mãi mãi nắm tay cậu cùng nhau vững bước.

Tái bút: Tớ biết cậu đã tìm thấy cuốn sổ cũ kia của tớ. Hứa với tớ là, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau viết tiếp nó cho đến trang cuối cùng nhé. Tớ muốn dán lên đó ảnh cưới của chúng mình, hoặc là, tấm ảnh cả đại gia đình chúng ta chẳng hạn.

Đừng đa nghi, tớ đã nói tớ có tâm tư khác mà, nếu không tớ đã chẳng mua liền một lúc nhiều cuốn sổ đến vậy. Chừng nào chưa cùng tớ viết hết từng ấy cuốn, cậu không được phép buông tay tớ ra đâu!

_Chàng trai của chủ nhân cuốn sổ này, đã kí._

_Tớ hứa sẽ yêu cậu suốt đời, và không bao giờ lừa dối cậu nữa._

_Shinichi Kudo_

**Lời cuối**

Hơi khó hiểu, nhưng tôi chọn cho câu chuyện ấy cái kết thúc này, vì tôi nghĩ, sẽ chẳng còn gì viên mãn và tuyệt vời hơn nó nữa.

Vì một lý do nào đó mà Shinichi phải rời đi, để có thể trực diện đối đầu với bọn chúng, và cậu không thể đưa Ran đi cùng được, cho nên cậu nghĩ một lời chia tay sẽ là giải pháp tốt nhất lúc này. Còn về cái kết cuối cùng, Ran đã đi tìm Shinichi, và liệu cô ấy có tìm được không?

Tôi nghĩ dòng thư cuối đã đủ để giải đáp cho bạn câu hỏi này! Họ đã tìm được nhau, và bằng một cách nào đó, Shinichi có được cuốn nhật ký, ít nhất, nó có thể khiến cậu ấy hiểu hơn về Ran (và yêu thương trân trọng cô ấy hơn, phải không :D)

Bởi vì tìm được tình yêu đích thực không dễ dàng, biết yêu và quý trọng nó lại càng không dễ dàng hơn.

Ngày 7/3/2014

Thân

Momo

Truyện được đăng tải tại .com


End file.
